


When Can We Begin?

by commandermockery, GPClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Quickie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandermockery/pseuds/commandermockery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPClexa/pseuds/GPClexa
Summary: "Beautiful, it's okay. We can keep trying." Lexa says when she sees Clarke crying while holding a negative pregnancy test."You don't even enjoy it like you used to though! It's become more of a chore than something you look forward to!" Clarke huffed as she pulled her hands away from Lexa's grasps."That's not true, love! I just, i... Why do we have to put so much pressure on something we'd are supposed to do to relax and show each other how much we love each other? Why don't we try something else?" Lexa asks while fidgeting with the hole in her sleep shorts."What do you mean, Lex?" Lexa looks at Clarke then moves to grab her phone, pulling up a picture then handing it to Clarke without saying a word. Clarke looks at the picture then raised her eyebrows in question, wanting Lexa to explain."It's just an idea. It would give us some excitement while we try to make some mini Clarke's." Lexa shrugs as she tried to brush off Clarke's stare. A smile breaks across Clarke's face, she grabs the nape of Lexa's neck to pull her into a kiss."I love the idea Lexa. When can we begin?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue. They talk about the 30 day sex challenge.

Clarke wakes up one morning, tiptoeing out of bed so that she doesn't wake Lexa, her wife of just over a year. They had been trying for a baby for over 9 months, but so far no luck. You see, Lexa was born a man, Alec to be exact. When she hit puberty, she realized she wasn't comfortable with her body. Therapy, long talks, and a few surgeries later, Alec, now Lexa, realized she doesn't want to change everything about her. She always felt as if she was a woman, but actually enjoyed her appendage between her legs. She was a good size, color, shape, width, you name it, she was happy with it. Well, except for the two freckles right next to each other, about three inches from her head. She never understood why she disliked the freckles so much, she assumed it's because it shows that even her favorite feature has flaws. Halfway through Lexa's transformation, when she realized she was okay being a transsexual woman with a penis, she met her sister's girlfriend, Raven. After a year of them being together, Anya was finally able to convince Lexa to join her and Raven for a friend night. Lexa had declined all their other times because although she was happy with her decision to change, she knew others were sometimes uncomfortable. Finally though, she gains the confidence to be proud of her body in every way. That night she meet her future wife and best friend, Clarke.   
"Beautiful, it's okay. We can keep trying." Lexa says when she sees Clarke crying while holding a negative pregnancy test.   
"You don't even enjoy it like you used to though! It's become more of a chore than something you look forward to!" Clarke huffed as she pulled her hands away from Lexa's grasps.   
"That's not true, love! I just, i... Why do we have to put so much pressure on something we'd are supposed to do to relax and show each other how much we love each other? Why don't we try something else?" Lexa asks while fidgeting with the hole in her sleep shorts.   
"What do you mean, Lex?" Lexa looks at Clarke then moves to grab her phone, pulling up a picture then handing it to Clarke without saying a word. Clarke looks at the picture then raised her eyebrows in question, wanting Lexa to explain.  
"It's just an idea. It would give us some excitement while we try to make some mini Clarke's." Lexa shrugs as she tried to brush off Clarke's stare. A smile breaks across Clarke's face, she grabs the nape of Lexa's neck to pull her into a kiss.   
"I love the idea Lexa. When can we begin?"   
"Hold on babe, we have to discuss this first." Smiling, Lexa uncrosses Clarke's arms to pull her into her embrace. Clarke sighed and put her head on Lexa's shoulder.   
"What is there to discuss? I get to have amazing sex with you for 30 days. I already got the talk about the birds and the bees. I know how sex works, Lex." Lexa rolls her eyes and playfully nips at Clarke's ear.   
"For starters, you don't know what the thirty days consist of. Obviously, we have to change some of the things on this list, make it more fitting for us. Also, there are things we haven't tried yet, so I want to know what you would be comfortable with and what you wouldn't be."   
"Hm, let me see the list again" Clarke says as she turns in Lexa's arms to face her. Lexa's hands Clarke her phone, looking at her with a sheepish smile when Clarke's eyes grow wide. "Uh, I'm not sure about the anal penetration. Maybe if we used a toy, but I don't think I would be able to take you easily." She's blushing by the end. Lexa smiles a smug smile and kisses Clarke's forehead.   
"Of course, love. I don't think I would be comfortable with it either. Maybe one day we could try it, but I don't want us to stress about any of this. We have to be comfortable."   
"I trust you, Lex. I know you wouldn't try to hurt me, and I agree that I would like to try it one day. But not with the challenge."   
"Okay, so anything else on the list that is a red flag? Or is there anything you want to be cautious about?" Lexa raises Clarke's hand to her lips, ghosting a kiss across her knuckles.   
"The daddy kink.. are you going to be okay with that? I know you can be dominant, and you know I love when you are. But will you be comfortable with me calling you daddy?" Lexa gulps and tries to ignore the fire in her belly when she hears Clarke say daddy.   
"Um.. yeah, yes I'll be comfortable with it. I guess I don't see it as a gender thing, more of a respect and role thing. Like, if I'm your daddy, you're my baby girl. I get to treat you like a princess and you listen to me." Lexa's eyes grow dark with every word she says. Clarke notices her reaction, looking down at Lexa's crotch, smiling wickedly when she see's a bulge forming.  
"Does someone have a daddy kink?"  
"I.. it's just.. I like the idea of it, yeah." Lexa murmurs as she avoids Clarke's eyes. Clarke lifts Lexa's chin so their eyes can meet, smiling when she see's Lexa pouting.   
"Love, it's okay to have kinks. You know I do. Don't be ashamed, I think it's hot how much you enjoy the idea."   
"You do?" Lexa asks timidly, still nervous about admitting her kink.  
"Yes, I do.." Clarke smile grows as she grabs Lexa's hand, leading it into her sleep shorts. "Do you feel that, Lex? That's what you do to me.." Lexa bites her lip as she feels Clarke's wetness.   
"Fuck.. can we start now? I need you, Clarke." Lexa pops the 'K' in Clarke, knowing how it affects her.   
"No no no, Commander. We don't even have everything we need for some of these days. How about a shopping trip?" Clarke pulls Lexa's hand out of her shorts, setting it Lexa's own lap, 'accidently' brushing her growing erection. Lexa moans as she throws her head back, canting her hips to meet her wife's hand. Clarke pulls her hand back, winking at Lexa when she gives her a disbelieving look.   
"Claaaarrrrkkkeeeee.."   
"Get dressed, we have some shopping to do!" Clarke jumps up, kissing Lexa's nose before running off into the bathroom. Lexa looks at Clarke's retreating form, then down to her crotch.   
"Behave yourself, you aren't a horny teenager." Lexa rolls her eyes at her erection before getting off the bed to go get ready. 

\---------------

Lexa can't believe how much money she just spent at a sex shop. Who knew there were so many toys, sizes, and colors. Carrying the bags, she huffs when she see's Clarke practically skipping to the front door.   
"You know you could help carry some of this stuff, right?"  
"My big, strong Commander can't carry a few bags by herself?" Clarke gives Lexa her best puppy dog eyes, hoping Lexa won't make her carry anything.   
"A few bags? Clarke, you had us buy 14 bags worth if stuff! Why did we need 4 pairs of wrist restraints?" Lexa grunts out as she walks into the house.   
"I couldn't decide which ones I wanted! The fuzzy blue handcuffs were so cute. The red leather ones just scream sex to me." Lexa raises her eyebrow, shaking her head at her wife.   
"And the other two?" Clarke looks sheepish as she answers.   
"The black restraints are for day nine. And the other ones are a surprise." Clarke shrugs, not wanting to give away her surprise for day twenty-five. Lexa gives her a skeptical look, wondering what her wife has in mind. She see's Clarke squeezing her legs together, trying to relieve pressure.  
"Clarke," popping the 'K', Lexa drops the bags by the couch before walking slowly to her wife, "do you need something?" Clarke looks down to her feet, before looking into Lexa's eyes.   
"You. I need you." Clarke says with confidence, taking a step closer to Lexa. Lexa's eyes grow dark, grabbing Clarke by the hips, she pulls her until their fronts are pushed up against each other. She kisses down Clarke's neck, sucking on her pulse point.   
"Let the challenge begin.."


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mmm, Lexa. Please... Wh-whats the challenge for today? Fuck, if you don't stop we aren't going to make it to the bedroom." Clarke surprised herself as she was able to get out so many words with her wife leaving hickeys on her chest.   
> "Oral, the challenge is oral." Lexa moaned out as Clarke grinded down on Lexa's bulge. Finally getting to the bedroom, Lexa kicked the door close and tossed Clarke on the bed

"Let the challenge begin" Lexa whispered into Clarkes neck, kissing from her collar bone to her jaw line.   
"Fuck, Lex... Please, I need you." Clarke moaned out as Lexa sucked on her ear lobe. Lexa chuckled at Clarke's neediness.   
"Shhh, I'll take care of you." Lexa smiles into Clarkes skin, lifting Clarke up and carrying her to the bedroom.   
"Lex!" Clarke squeaked out feeling her wife lift her up. Lexa smiled up at Clarke, loving hearing her wife get excited. She nuzzled her face in Clarke's breast, nipping at the skin then soothing it with her tongue. "Mmm, Lexa. Please... Wh-whats the challenge for today? Fuck, if you don't stop we aren't going to make it to the bedroom." Clarke surprised herself as she was able to get out so many words with her wife leaving hickeys on her chest.   
"Oral, the challenge is oral." Lexa moaned out as Clarke grinded down on Lexa's bulge. Finally getting to the bedroom, Lexa kicked the door close and tossed Clarke on the bed. She peeled her shirt off, throwing it towards the clothes hamper before crawling on the bed, leaning down when she was hovering above Clarke so she could attach their lips. The kiss was gentle, pouring out the love they had for each other. Wanting more, Clarke licked Lexa's bottom lip, seeking access. She moaned when it was granted, feeling her and her wife's tongue fighting for dominance. Knowing that Lexa liked to lead, Clarke finally allowed her to dominate the kiss. Pushing off the bed, Clarke raised her eyebrows towards Lexa before smiling wickedly. Lexa narrowed her eyes, wondering why Clarke broke the kiss and was now looking at her mischievously. Smiling wider once she saw Lexa's face, Clarke grabbed at the hem if her own shirt, pulling it off teasingly. Before giving her wife's time to admire her flat stomach, she reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Tossing it aside, she bit her lip as she saw her Lexas unbashfully staring at her breast. She knew the effect she had on her wife, and even if she didn't know, Lexa's erection left little to the imagination on how she was feeling.   
"See something you like?" Clarke said, laying back down on the bed, pulling Lexa down to lay chest to chest with her. Lexa, still in her bra, growled as she surged forward, claiming her wife's lips. The kiss wasn't gentle this time, there was nothing but pure hunger. She grinded her hips against Clarkes, hissing as her pants grew too tight to hold her in comfortably. Clarke bit back a moan as Lexa's skilled fingers pinched and pulled at her hard nipples. Clarkes eyes shot open when she felt Lexa's weight no longer in her. Lexa leaned back against her heels, pulling her neon yellow sports bra off her tan chest. She got off the bed, shucking her pants and boxers off in one go. Clarke leaned up on her elbows, staring at her wife's cock. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a beautiful woman to call her own. Smirking, Lexa pumped her cock a few times before walking back towards the bed. She grabbed Clarke by the hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She raised her eyebrows in question as she reached for her wife's button of her pants. Clarke could only nod, to overwhelmed with the desire swirling in Lexa's eyes. Lexa bit back a moan as she pulled her wife's pants down her creamy legs, her eyes being drawn to the wet spot in her underwear.   
"I can't wait to taste you.." Lexa said as she rubbed Clarke's thighs before reaching up and pulling her blue and black panties down.   
"What are you waiting for then?" Clarke threw her head back, waiting to feel her wife's mouth on her hot center. When nothing came, she raised up in her elbows again, wondering why her wife wasn't doing anything. "Babe? Are you okay?" Clarke asked nervously. Lexa shook her head to clear her mind, a smile gracing her face.   
"I'm just so damn lucky to have you." Lexa leaned down, kissing Clarke's flat stomach, up to her chest. She kissed each breast, sucking her left nipple in her mouth, pinching her right one. She switched sides, then kissed up to Clarkes lips. Smiling into the kiss, she ran her hands down Clarkes sides. Clarke arched her back up, wanting to feel Lexa all over her body. Lexa urged Clarke back further in the bed, having her rest her head on the pillows. Once she was satisfied with where Clarke was now laying, she kissed back down her body. Leaving love bites as she trailed down her wife's beautiful body. When she finally was face to face with Clarke's glistening center, she lightly blew against her lips. Clarke shuddered, her hips canting forward, wanting Lexa's tongue on her.   
"Please.. Love, please I need you. I want y- aaahhh!" Clarke was immediately silenced as Lexa licked up from Clarke's entrance to right before her clit, barely missing it. Clarke's hands gripped the sheets, trying to stay calm as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of her wife eating her out.   
"Mmm, I will never get over how good you taste." Lexa groans out as she pulls away, using her fingers to open Clarkes lips, giving her tongue better access. She swirls her tongue around Clarke's clit before sucking it in her mouth, gently nipping at it as she releases the nub. She grabs Clarke's legs, pulling them so that the back of Clarkes knees are resting on Lexa's shoulders. With the new angle, Lexa licks broadly up her wife's pink pussy, loving the wetness that coats her chin. She looks up to her wife, whose head is thrown back and eyes are tightly shut. She knows her wife isn't going to last much longer. With new determination, Lexa shoves her tongue into her wife's entrance. She's immediately moaning, loving how sweet yet tangy Clarke is.   
"Ooohhh fuck, shit Lex.. Mm, faster please!" Clarke moans out, her left hand wrapping in Lexa's hair, holding her against her wet center, not wanting her wife's tongue to leave her entrance. Lexa swirls her tongue inside Clarke, her tongue thrusting in and out at a fast pace. She knows her wife is close, just needing a small push to fall off the edge. With her tongue still inside Clarke, she nuzzles her nose against her clit as her hands leaves the back of Clarkes thighs to grab roughly in her ass, pulling her wife's pussy further into her face. She kneads her ass, her tongue drilling her wife's hole. She pulls back, but before Clarke can protest, Lexa wraps her lips around her clit, her tongue circling it. Clarke barely had time to realize what has happened before her orgasm hits her, pulling a sultry moan from her throat. Lexa slows down, helping her wife ride out her high. After a minute, Clarke is coming back down, her breath becoming regular once again. "How are you so good at that?" Clarke mumbles out, the orgasm making her tired. Lexa See's how worn out her wife is, a little disappointed that she will have to take care of herself. She lays next to Clarke, throwing her left arm over her eyes as she slowly begins pumping her cock. "What are you doing?" Lexa stops immediately, worried she upset Clarke.   
"You're tired, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of it." Lexa says before stroking herself once more. Clarke smacks her hand away, pulling Lexa so that she's on top of her.   
"I may be tired, but I'm never too tired to pleasure you." Clarke winks at Lexa before urges her up her body, until her knees are on either side of Clarke's head. Lexa moans as her cock rubs against Clarkes nose, feeling her warm breath against her.   
"Please Clarke, it hurts.." Clarke doesn't say anything, instead she reaches behind Lexa, grabbing her ass as she opens her mouth, pulling Lexa forward until her cock is against her tongue. She licks at the head, wrapping her lips around the tip. She looks up to Lexa, nodding at her before relaxing her throat. Lexa gulps when she realizes what Clarke wants her to do. She pulls out of Clarkes mouth, watching the line of saliva break from her cock to Clarkes swollen lips. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Lexa says, one hand in Clarke's hair, the other caressing her face.   
"Yes Lex, I'm sure," Clarke says, then after s moment she bites her lip and says, "Do it Lexa, I want you to fuck my face." Surprised by Clarkes words, it takes her a second to realize Clarke is leaning forward. Lexa throws her head back as Clarke takes her swollen head back into her mouth.   
"Shit Clarke, just like that" Lexa groans out, slowly thrusting her hips forward. She sets a slow pace, only letting her cock go halfway in before pulling it out. Tired of her wife going slow, Clarke squeezes Lexa's ass, pulling her all the way into her mouth. She moans when she feel Lexa hit the back of her throat. Accepting that Clarke is comfortable with what is happening, Lexa pulls almost all the way out before pushing herself back in all the way. She grabs Clarkes hair, needing something to hold onto as she drills her cock in and out of her wife delicious mouth. "Fuck, you're taking me so good. Making me feel amazing baby. You like that don't you? You like when I fuck your face, making sure you know you're mine." Lexa growls out, thrusting harder and faster. Clarke chokes after one harsh thrust, her eyes tearing up, but determined to make Lexa feel good. Lexa stops as soon as she hears Clarke choke. "Shit, love are you okay? I'm sorry if I was too rough."   
"Shut up, Lex. That was hot. I can take it. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have offered." Please with her wife's words, Lexa slides her cock back into Clarke's warm mouth. She sets a brutal pace, Clarke's nose hitting her pelvis bone after each thrust.   
"Im close.." Lexa groans out, reaching behind her to play with her wife's clit. Her finger toys at her entrance, feeling how wet she is. Lexa slides two fingers into Clarke, still thrusting her cock into her mouth. "Im going to fill you up, make you feel so good.." Lexa says before pulling out of Clarke's, moving down her body and shoving her cock into Clarkes slit.   
"Lex!" Clarke calls out. With only one pump, Lexa releases into Clarkes pussy, filling her up.   
"You're so tight, you're pulling me in so good." She gives another thrust, making sure all of her gets inside of Clarke, wanting to fill her womb.   
"God baby.. I love feeling you cum inside me." Clarke sighs as Lexa pulls out slowly, her hand going down to cup Clarke's fucked center, not wanting any of her cum to drizzle out.   
"Well, it's a good thing we are trying for a baby cause I love cumming inside you too" Lexa says cheekily, laying next to Clarke, pulling her for their fronts are pushed together. She nuzzles her face into Clarkes necks, breathing in her wife's scent. Clarke smiles, her hand finding Lexa's baby hair on the back of her neck.   
"I love you.." Clarke says as she lets out a yawn, exhausted from her and Lexa's previous activities.   
"Mm, I love you too baby." Lexa kisses under Clarke's chin, wrapping her arms tighter around her wife before falling asleep, still naked and sweaty from their love making.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for dinner, Lex. It was amazing." Clarke beams at her wife, grabbing their plates to put them in the sink. She rinses them off as Lexa takes the trash out. When Lexa gets back in, Clarke grabs her hand, pulling her to their bedroom.   
> "Something I can help you with?" Lexa smirks, loving when Clarke takes control.   
> "Day 2, nice and slow. Make love to me." Clarke bites her bottom lip, continuing to drag the brunette to the bedroom.

"What time is it?" Clarke mumbles when she fees Lexa get out of bed. Lexa smiles and shakes her head at the blondes cute antics. She knows how much Clarke hates the mornings.   
"Its only 7, I'm going on a run. I'll wake you up when I get back." Lexa leans over to kiss Clarke's temple, letting her lips linger there for a moment. Clarke cracks an eye open before shoving her face back into the pillow.   
"Wake me up when it's no longer light outside." Clarke groans out, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.   
"I would love to do that, but we have a brunch date with Raven and Anya at 11. We can't bail on them again."   
"It was one time! I was not going out in public after you gave me 4 orgasms. No way in hell." Clarke raises her head to glare at her wife. Lexa raises her hands up in surrender, not wanting to upset Clarke before the day begins.   
"I understand, but we can't skip out on them, love. I'll be back in an hour, get some more rest," Lexa says as she pulls on her running shoes and grabs her track jacket, "I love you!" Lexa rolls her eyes when she sees that Clarke has already fallen back asleep.   
\----------------  
Lexa peels her sweaty clothes off her body. She wasnt expecting it to be so warm out, seeing as it was November. She pops her head into the bedroom, noticing her wife has managed to flip herself 180 degrees so now her head is where her feet should go. Lexa stifles a laugh, her wife somehow manages to end up in the strangest positions when she has the bed to herself. Lexa, being the amazing wife she is, runs and jumps on the bed, bouncing up and down to politely wake Clarke up.   
"Holy shit! What are you? A kid on Christmas? Geez, Lex." Clarke huffed as she pushed Lexa off of her. She sat up, running her hand through her hair, pulling the blanket to cover her naked chest. Lexa picked her head up, smiling widely at her wife's flushed cheeks.   
"Sorry babe, you just looked so cute," She stood up with a pout, holding her hand out, "shower with me?" Clarke looked at the outstretched hand before smiling and taking it. She allowed Lexa to pull her into her embrace. The brunettes sweaty, bra covered chest meet Clarke's bare chest. They sighed when their skin touched, smiling as they both leaned in for a quick kiss.   
"No funny business though, Lex. Like you said, we can't miss another date with the two trouble makers." Lexa smirked as her hands lowered to Clarkes ass, squeezing it as she presses a ghost of a kiss on the blondes pulse point. Clarke moans before remembering what she just said, pushing Lexa back slightly.   
"Fine, I'll behave." Lexa mumbles out before lacing her fingers with Clarke's and leading them to the bathroom.   
\-----------------------  
"About time you guys made it!" Raven yells when she sees the couple walk into the cafe. Anyas lips curl into a smile as she raises her hand in greeting.   
"Sorry we're late, someone had to change her outfit seven times." Lexa says as she dramatically points to Clarke. The blonde rolls her eyes, pushing past the brunette to sit down across from Raven.   
"Hey squirt, glad to see you still bend to Clarke's every will." Anya smirks as she takes a sip of her mocha.   
"Well, when you have someone as amazing as my wife, you tend to do whatever is necessary to let them know you're crazy about them." Lexa sticks her tongue out at her sister, loving their banter.   
"Alright you two, enough of that. You two said you had something to tell us?" Clarke says after she orders a white hot chocolate for herself and a raspberry tea for Lexa. Raven glances at Anya before looking down at her lap. Anya notices that her wife is nervous and reaches for her hand. Looking over at Anya, Raven smiles appreciately and rakes a deep breath.   
"So, you both know we decided to try for a baby.." Raven begins, smiling softly when Anya rubs her thumb against the back of her hand. "Well, we had an appointment a few days ago and.. And it worked. I'm pregnant. Actually, I'm pregnant with twins." Raven is smiling bright at this point, excited to tell her sister in law and best friend the good news. Clarke blinks over and over, trying to register what her friends are saying. She masks the hurt, putting a smile on her face.   
"Congrats guys!" She says, grabbing her wife's hand needing support. Lexa happily holds Clarkes hand, knowing that her wife is thinking about how they are still trying.   
"You two will make great parents. I'm so happy for you both." Lexa says, taking a drink of her tea as the waiter brings it to the table. Anya gives them both a sad smile.   
"I hope you two have luck, I know this can't be easy for you guys." She says as she leans over to kiss Raven on the cheek. Clarke smiles, loving how caring her friends are.   
"I can't wait until you guys figure out the sex, do you guys have any names picked out?" They continue talking about baby names, sipping on their drinks until Anya has to go to work.   
"Call us if you need any help with anything, I mean it!" Lexa hollers at the couple before climbing in the driver's seat. She looks over at her wife, grabbing her hand, bringing her knuckles up to her lips.   
"Take me home, love." Clarke whispers as she looks into her wife eyes. Lexa nods, putting the car in reverse, heading to their house.   
\------------------  
Clarke has to work on some paintings when they get home, leaving Lexa to finish up some paperwork. A few hours later, Lexa looks up at the clock realizing it's nearly 6:30pm. She gets up, slipping on her shoes then stretching. Lexa goes to check on Clarke, seeing her engrossed in a painting. She smiles as she quietly shuts the door. An hour later, Clarke pops her head out of her studio, smelling her favorite meal.   
"What's the occasion?" Clarke asks as she wraps her arms around Lexa.   
"Hmmm, do I have to have a reason to make you happy? Isn't loving you reason enough for doing things for you?" She questions as she turns around in Clarkes arms, pecking her nose.   
"You're too good for me." Clarke smiles, leaning up to give her wife a proper kiss.   
"Set the table? Dinner is ready." Lex's whispers against the blondes lips. Clarke nods, grabbing plates from the cupboard. Lexa brings the Alfredo Chicken and Broccoli jumbo shells to the table. Clarke sits down with a huge smile, excited to eat her favorite meal. They make small talk throughout dinner, enjoying each other's company.   
"Thank you for dinner, Lex. It was amazing." Clarke beams at her wife, grabbing their plates to put them in the sink. She rinses them off as Lexa takes the trash out. When Lexa gets back in, Clarke grabs her hand, pulling her to their bedroom.   
"Something I can help you with?" Lexa smirks, loving when Clarke takes control.   
"Day 2, nice and slow. Make love to me." Clarke bites her bottom lip, continuing to drag the brunette to the bedroom.   
\-------------------------  
"You're so beautiful. I love kissing you. I love the way you sound. I love the way you taste. I love the way you call my name. I love you. God, Clarke. I love you." Lexa says once she's pressed against her wife, naked body against naked body. She peppers kisses along the blondes jaw and neck.   
"I love you, Lex. I love the softness of your voice. I love how you love me. I love how you hold me. I love your body, so strong and confident. I love you. Forever, I swear." Clarke pulls Lexas face so that their lips touch. They fall into a rhythm of give and take. Clarke is the one who deepens the kiss, pulling Lexa tighter against her, feeling the brunettes erection against her thigh. Lexa grinds against the blondes leg, continuing to kiss her wife slowly.   
"I want you.." Lexa moans into Clarkes ear, rubbing herself against her wife.   
"You have me. I'm yours, Lex. Give me all of you." Clarke seductively says, sucking on Lexas pulse point. Lexa nods, pulling her body back far enough to position herself at Clarkes entrance. Lexa waits for Clarkes nod, surging forward to attach their lips again. She slides in slowly, enjoying the tightness of her beautiful wife. They continue to kiss as Lexa slides in and out, after a particularly hard thrust, Clarke throws her head back moaning.   
"You're so gorgeous." Clarke whines at Lexa's words, clawing at her wife's back.   
"More lex, I need more. Im so close." Clarke barely gets out as Lexa moves one of her hands to Clarke's clit, the other intertwining their fingers.   
"Kiss me" Lexa says, leaning down to connect their lips once more. Clarkes hand grabs the back of Lexa's lips, holding her against her her mouth. A few thrust later, Clarke bites down on Lexas bottom lip as she cums, sending Lexa into her own orgasm. When they come down from their high, they both smile at each other kissing gently as if scared they would break if they did any harder.   
"I love you Lexa Renee Woods." Clarke says as she kisses Lexas cheek, sighing as she finally comes back down from her high.   
"I love you Clarke Abigail Woods." Lexa mumbles out, getting up from the bed, but not without a groan from Clarke from the missing body weight. "Let me clean us up." Clarke smiles at that, loving how her wife takes care of her. Lexa comes back with a warm wash cloth, cleaning up between Clarke's legs before cleaning herself up. She grabs a T-shirt and boxers for herself, and one of her tank tops and a pair of panties for Clarke. She lays behind her wife, nuzzling her nose in the back of the blondes neck.   
"Goodnight stud." Clarke whispers as she yawns one last time before falling asleep. Lexa runs her hand up Clarkes side, her hand resting on Clarke's heart.   
"Goodnight angel."


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love the wake up call, but if you don't move, I'm going to do it myself." Clarke growls out, rotating her hips to encourage Lexa to move. Lexas eyes slit together, realizing the challenge Clarke has made. Lexas kisses Clarke hard, demanding entrance with her tongue.

Lexa wakes up with a groan. Dreams of her and Clarke still playing in her head. Thoughts of Clarke sweaty, head thrown back while she's wrapped around Lexa's cock. Another groan escapes Lexas throat as her erection makes itself known, twitching at the thought of being pounded into her blonde wife. Rubbing her eyes as she remembers the end of her dream, her wife moaning out a different name as Lexa was inside of her. She feels the sharp pain in her heart, imagining her wife with someone else. She can feel jealousy raging through her, the need to make Clarke know who she belongs to overwhelming Lexa. Lexa looks over at Clarkes sleeping form, the tank top risen to the bottom of her breast, showing off her pale white stomach, her sharp hip bones, and the damp spot on her wife's underwear. Clarke moans quietly in her sleep, her hand reaching down to relieve some pressure from her hot center. Lexa watches her wife's slowly, loving how her wife is taking care of her own pleasure in her sleep, only wishing it was her taking care of her wife. She watches as her wifes hips jump at the touch of her own hand, wetness coating her pointer and middle finger once they make contact with her soaking panties. Another twitch of Lexa's cock, she looks down and Huff's. Pulling her boxers off slowly to not wake the blonde, Lexa sighs in relief when her ereftion if free from its confines. She strokes herself, gathering up the precum that starts oozing from her head. Again, she looks over at her side who is now biting her in her sleep. Lexa smiles when she hears Clarke moan out. 

"Lexa... Mm. Inside. I need you.." 

Taking pity on her wife, Lexa moves between the blondes legs, caressing her thighs. Lexa quietly and carefully pulls the blondes panties down her legs, tossing them across the room when she's done. 

"Fuck.." Lexa growls out, seeing how wet and perfect her wife looks. Looking up to make sure Clarke is still asleep, she lowers herself down, feeling her wife's soft trimmed pubic hairs on her nose. She takes in a breath, breathing her her wife's intoxicating scent. She decides to see how far she can go before her love wakes up, licking a line up from Clarkes center to her nub. She hears Clarke let out a moan, but other than that she doesn't wake up. Happy with the results, Lexa dives right back in eating out her wife with vigor. She can tell her wife will be waking up soon based off of how much she's starting to moan and squirm. She gathers up some of Clarkes juices, spreading them on her cock before lining herself up. Before entering her wife, she leans down and kisses her, waking her up in the process. The head of Lexa's cock is resting at Clarkes entrance. Once she sees her wife's sleepy eyes looking at her, she slowly starts pushing her hips forward. She stops halfway, hearing her wife let out a high pitch moan. Looking up, she sees her wife pinching her own nipples, blue eyes staring at emerald green. 

"Love the wake up call, but if you don't move, I'm going to do it myself." Clarke growls out, rotating her hips to encourage Lexa to move. Lexas eyes slit together, realizing the challenge Clarke has made. Lexas kisses Clarke hard, demanding entrance with her tongue. She sucks on her wife's tongue, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Lexas bites down on Clarkes bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue. She pulls back, smirking when Clarke tries to follow her lips. Lexas shakes her head, kissing down the blondes neck, sucking a bruise where her neck meets her shoulder. As she is sucking a bruise into her lovers neck, she thrust the rest of the way in. Grabbing her hips, Lexa thrusted in and out, pulling out gutteral moans from the blonde. 

"You're mine. I'm the one you scream for. I'm the one whose name you moan out. I'm the one who gets to fuck you until you can't walk. Say it Clarke, say you're mine." Surprised by the brunettes possessiveness, but knowing she wouldn't do so without reason, Clarke pulls Lexa in for a kiss. 

"Yours. I'm all yours, Lex. I love your thick cock. I love your name on my tongue. I love the way you fill me. I'm yours, only yours." Clarke says, groaning when she sees her wife's eyes darken even more. 

"You got that right. You're mine." Lexa bites another bruise into Clarke, this time over her heart. "I love you, I'm yours Clarke." She grabs at Clarkes thighs, pulling them so that her legs are thrown over the brunettes shoulders. The new angle immediately throws Clarke into her first orgasm of the morning. Lexa doesn't stop or slow down, thrusting harder and faster into her wife. She pulls out suddenly, making her wife cry out at the sudden loss. As quickly as Lexa pulled out, she turns Clarke so that she's on her hands and knees, Lexa behind her. The brunette grabs the blondes hips, lining herself up and filling her wife once more. Clarke screams in pleasure, feeling her wife pushing in with one thrust. The thrust were fast and hard, quickly sending Clarks into yet another orgasm. Even after giving her wife two orgasms, Lexa needed to give her one more before she could allow herself to cum. She needed her wife to know how much it pleased her to have her wife screaming her name. One hand winds itself around her wife's throat, tightening it ever so slightly, not enough to block the airway but just enough to show Clarke who is in control. Her other hand comes around to play with her wife's clit, rolling it around between her fingers. She pinches it at a specifically harsh thrust while also tightening her hand around her lovers throat. 

"LEX! Please, I'm yours. Fuuuccckkk, I'm yours. Harder baby!" Clarke moans out, feeling nothing but ecstacy as her wife drills into her. Lexa leans over, taking Clarke's earlobe in her mouth, gently biting down on it before sucking it in her mouth. Clarke feels Lexa everywhere. One more thrust and Clarke is cumming hard, Lexa following behind right after. Streams upon streams of cum lining her wife's insides as Clarke milks her for all she's worth. Lexa releases Clarkes ear, moving to nuzzle her face in her wife's neck as she comes down for her high. Clarke is still shaking, three orgasms taking a lot out of her. Lexa, without pulling out, pulls Clarke flush against her before laying them both on their sides. 

"You did so good, love. Thank you for loving me." Lexa gets out, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Clarke feels Lexa stiffen as she finally gets back down from subspace. 

"What's wrong, Lex?" Clarke asks as she turns in Lexas arms to face her. In doing so, Lexs slips out of her wife, causing more tears to fall from her eyes. Clarke gasps when she sees her wife crying, unsure of why she would be upset after such a good morning of sex. "Baby please, talk to me." 

"You.. You moaned out someone else's name. Why would you do that?" Lexa barely gets out between her sobs. Clarke is stunned into silence, knowing she didn't and would never moan out someone else's name. She pulls Lexa closer to herself, only to be pushed away by her wife. 

"Lexa, stop this. I didn't moan out someone else's name. Why would I ever moan out someone else's name when you're the only one who can get me to scream the way you do?" Clarke says, pulling Lexa against her again, meeting no resistance from the brunette this time.

"In my dream, you called out someone else's name." Lexa whispers into Clarkes neck where she's foudn comfort during her distress. 

"You're so crazy, love. It was a dream. I only desire you. Feel that," Clarke says as she pulls Lexas hand down between her legs, collecting the wetness, "you did that. You do that." Clarke pulls Lexas hand to her mouth, sucking off her own juices. Once all of her juices are off of Lexa's hand, she grabs the back of her wife's neck, bringing her in for a gentle kiss. "Taste that? Thats me. Thats yours. All yours, my wife." Lexa smiles into the kiss, loving the taste of her wife on her tongue. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so possessive. I'm sorry for ruining the morning." Lexa apologizes, feeling bad for the way she started the morning. Clarke laughs, shaking her head. 

"Oh Lex, I'm not done with you yet. You haven't ruined the morning, I love when you get possessive. As long as you always remember that you're mine as much as I'm yours." Clarke grins mischievously before pushing her wife on her back and straddling her. She grinds her wet center against Lexas semi-erect cock, moaning as the tip hits her clit. Lexa goes to place her hands around Clarkes hips only for Clarke to shake her head, placing Lexas hands above her head. "My turn, stud. Let me show you how much I love you." Once she feels Lexa reach full length, she raises up, lining up the perfectly sculpted penis against her entrance. "Ready for me to rock your world?" Lexa nods, unable to speak. Clarke slowly sinks down until Lexa finally bottomed out. Her plans to ravish her wife are thrown out the window when she looks down and sees the love in her wife eyes. Everything slows down, the power of their love making itself known. Clarke shakes her head, grabbing Lexas hands to place them on her hips. "I'm going to make love to you, Lex." Clarke whispers against the brunettes lips, ready to show the strong, powerful woman that is her wife just how much she means to Clarke. Lexa looks up, taking a moment to admire her beautiful, panting wife. Clarke moans out, feeling herself being stretched by her wife. She clenches down when she feels her wife hit her cervix, loving how deep her wife can get. Reaching down, Clarke intertwines their fingers together. Their love making in its purest form, slow and soft. Clarke was was moaning in pleasure, Lexa's cock rubbing against her front walls. Clarke took a deep breath, raising herself up and sinking down. Lexa's cried out as she became fully sheathed inside the blonde again. "Lexa, I'm close. Come with me.." Clarke moans out, attaching her lips to Lexa's. Clarke starts rotating her hips against Lexas when she feels her swell just the slightest hint. 

"I love you so much, Clarke." Lexa whispers as she fills her wife up with her load. Clarke falls over the edge with Lexa, their cum mixing together. They hold each other in their arms, relishing in the comfort it gives them. Clarke is the first one to get up, smiling when Lexa rolls on her back, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Come back to bed, love." Lexa mumbles out, wanting sleep to take her once again. Clarke shakes her head, walking to the edge of the bed and leaning over to peck the brunettes lips. 

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. Don't forget we have to go to the store later today." With that, the blonde walks out of the room, grabbing a robe to put over her naked form. Lexa watches her as she leaves the room, looking down at her now soft penis. 

"You know, you do a pretty good job. Day three, morning sex. Check!" Lexa says to herself, smiling smugly when she sees the wetness Clarke has left on her pelvis. Lexa gets up, jumping in the shower before joining her wife for breakfast.


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go to the bedroom and undress. I'll get the stuff." Clarke only nods, unable to speak. She scurries to the bedroom, immediately undressing like her wife asked. Lexa's goes to the kitchen, grabbing the food they bought the day before. She goes to the bedroom, setting the bag down on the nightstand before undressing herself. She looks over at her beautiful wife, her cock twitches when she sees the blonde spread out for her. Lexa smiles, grabbing the whipped cream then crawling on the bed on top of her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the update took so long! I'll try to do better. I honestly started ready a story that I couldn't put down. But I'm back now!

After breakfast, Clarke gets in the shower to get ready for the store while Lexa cleans the kitchen. An hour later they are both ready for the day. Clarke and Lexa are walking out the door when Lexa's phone chimes. She checks it and a grin immediately so spreads across her face. 

"Who is that babe?"

"Hmm?? Oh, nobody." Clarke looks at Lexa suspiciously, not liking that her wife is hiding something from her. Despite that, she ignores the obvious lie and holds Lexa's hand. Lexa is still smiling wide when she opens the car door for the blonde. Clarke huffs when she sits down, knowing that there is no reason to worry or be jealous about whoever is texting her wife. Lexa slides into the car, sending off a text before putting her phone in her jacket pocket. Clarke raises an eyebrow at Lexa when her phone beeps not even three seconds later. Lexa just shrugs, turning the car on and then the radio. 

"After the grocery store, do we have plans for the day?" Clarke asks, justing wanting to cuddle with her wife for the rest of the day. Lexa looks at Clarke, a shy smile on her face. 

"Actually, before the store I need to run by the office." Lexa mumbles out, knowing her wife will start to all questions. 

"Oh? What do you need to do there?" Clarke says while clenching her jaw. You see, Lexa's secretary got another job offer across the States, meaning Lexa had to hire someone else. The thing is, she hired a guy. A guy, therefore she shouldn't have to worry, right? That's what she thought. Everyone and their mother knows that Lexa Woods does not have any interest in men, in fact, she is the gayest gay there is. But this guy, Quint, she believes his name is, has not and will not stop ogling the brunette. He is just subtle enough with his flirting that Lexa can't quite fire him. The idea that he could've texted her wife, when they were about to spend the day together, frankly pisses her off. 

"-waiting for me, I won't be long." Clarke jumps when she hears the brunettes voice, having gotten lost in her own thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I got distracted." Clarke says shyly, knowing Lexa does not enjoy repeating herself. 

"I said that there is someone waiting for me, but I won't be long." Clarke nods, smiling when Lexa makes eye contact. 

"Oh, okay.. I'll just wait in the car I guess." Lexa looks confused, Clarke always comes I'm with her when they are out and about. 

"Actually, I may need your help with something. Could you come in with me?" Lexa asks as they pull into her work. Clarke's smile is real this time, leaning over the center console to give her wife a quick peck. They get out of the car, grabbing each other's hands when they are next to each other. When they walk in, Clarke smiles smugly at Quint who rolls his eyes in response. They go to the elevator, paint the button to the correct floor. As they are riding up, Clarke squeezes Lexa's hands before asking her a question. 

"So.. What is it that you need my help wi-" Clarke stops herself when they get the the top floor, squealing as she lets go of Lexa's hand to run to the person standing a few feet from the elevator door. "What are you doing here?! I missed you so much! How did you even get the time off?! What about the gym? Ahhhh!" Clarke is jumping up and down, hugging her friend close the her. Lexa smiles, looking over at her cousin who is smiling at his fiance. Shaking her head, Lexa walks over to where the two girls are, clearing her throat the get their attention. 

"She may need to breathe, Clarke." Smiling, Clarke pulls away from her friend only to immediately pull her wife in for a kiss. 

"Not that you two aren't cute or anything, but I just drove for six hours to see you. I require to have my hug back." Octavia says, putting her hands on her hips, smiling none the less. Lexa and Clarke look at each other before grabbing Octavia for a bone crushing hug. 

"Hey now, dont break her!" Lincoln laughs out, walking over to the three girls. 

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not excited, I'm just shocked!" Clarke says, her smile never faint from her face. 

"Well, we hired a new guy to kinda look over things for after the wedding, so we decided to see how well he does by coming down here!" Octavia gets out in one breath, still excited from getting to see her life long friend and her wife. 

"Hate to break up the excitement, but we haven't eaten since leaving the house earlier and I'm starving. Lunch anyone?" Lexa nods, grabbing her phone and calling her sister and her wife. 

"Anya! Get your ass to Daniels Palace, Linc and O are in town. No, no Anya. No I just found out. Why are you yelling at me? Raven, give the phone back to Anya... Anya, yes, meet us there in 30? Great, see you then!" Lexa sighs as she hangs up, the three others smiling at the conversation. 

\-----------------------------

"I'm stuffed.." Clarke says, pushing her half eaten Chicken Sticks with Sticky Rice plate away. 

"Well, if you're not going to eat it.." Raven says as she grabs her plate, diving in as soon as she has it in front of her. Anya side eyes her wife, looking somewhere between impressed and scared. 

"You have to chew Ray, you already ate all your food and the last of mine. How are you still hungry?" The dirty blonde asks the mechanic. Raven stops eating to glare at her wife. She points the fork at her. 

"First of all, you offered the rest of your food. Secondly, I'm eating for two." Raven grunts out, taking a bite of her Sticky Rice. Lexa looks over at Clarke, looking for any signs of Raven's words effecting her. To Lexa's surprise, there are none. She smiles, reaching under the table to rub circles into her wife knee. Clarke looks at Lexa, smiles as she leans over to grab an egg roll from Octavias plate. 

"Hey! I thought you were full!" Octavia says, pulling her plate away from her blonde friend. 

"You're never too full for these egg rolls. They are so amazing." Clarke moans out, making Lexa shift in her seat. Clarke notices, throwing a wink at her wife. Lincoln shakes his head, knowing that the two can barely keep their hands off each other. 

"How long are you two in town for?" Anya asks Lincoln when the three best friends start an argument over which is better, the egg rolls or the sticky rice. Lincoln smiles, taking a sip of his water. 

"Three days, not too long but long enough to see our favorite people." Lincoln smiles out, shaking his head when he sees Raven shove an egg roll and a handful of sticky rice in her mouth. "You may wanna help her, Anya. I would hate for your wife to choke.." Lincoln says worriedly. Anya shakes her head, getting up to go to the bathroom. 

"Nope, if she chokes it's on dumb and dumber. Octavia and Clarke know how Raven is with her food. Add her pregnancy to the mix, she's not going to one to share." Lexa laughs before going over to hand Raven her water. Raven smiles up at Lexa, finishing chewing then taking a few gulps of water. 

"Thanks darlin'!" Raven winks, making Clarke roll her eyes. 

"No no, mine." Clarke says, pulling Lexa into her lap. Lexa giggles, kissing Clarke on her forehead before going to get in her own seat. 

They finish lunch, promising to get together again. 

\----------------------------

"Ice cream!" Clarke says, grabbing a pint and showing it to Lexa. Lexa shakes her head with a smile, watching as Clarke puts it back with a pout. 

"You're ridiculous." The brunette tells the blonde, grabbing her hand and leading her to the next aisle. 

"Whipped cream?" Clarke asks, holding the can up. Lexa nods, biting her lip. They continue shopping, grabbing whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate, and pop rocks. When they finally get home, it's already 6:30. They cook some dinner together before settling in on the couch for the rest of the night. 

\--------------------------------

Clarke wakes up first, looking at the clock on the wall and realizing it's only 3am. She sighs when she sits up, realizing Lexa has her arms wrapped around her tight. She shakes her awake before pulling her to the bedroom to sleep the rest of the morning. 

"We both have a lot of work later, sleep now." Clarke says as she turns her back to her wife, letting her be the big spoon. Lexa wraps her arms back around the blonde, kissing her between her shoulder blades. 

After they wake up and get all their work done, they go out for a movie with their friends before getting home late that night. 

"I can't believe it's already 8. I have too many plans and not enough hours." Clarke says, running her hands up and down her wife's toned stomach. 

"Oh yeah? What plans would those be?" Lexa smiles, knowing what her wife has in mind. She turns around, nipping at the blondes jaw before trailing kisses to her ear. "Go to the bedroom and undress. I'll get the stuff." Clarke only nods, unable to speak. She scurries to the bedroom, immediately undressing like her wife asked. Lexa's goes to the kitchen, grabbing the food they bought the day before. She goes to the bedroom, setting the bag down on the nightstand before undressing herself. She looks over at her beautiful wife, her cock twitches when she sees the blonde spread out for her. Lexa smiles, grabbing the whipped cream then crawling on the bed on top of her wife. 

"Mm, love you on top of me." Clarke mewls out, grabbing the brunettes hips and pulling her full weight down on top of her. Lexa smiles and shakes her head, raising back off the blonde and sitting back on her heels. She open the whipped cream, shaking the can before drawing a heart on the other girls stomach. Lexa leans down, licking the cream off her wife's creamy white stomach. Once she's done, she leans over to grab the strawberries. She takes a bite, swallowing before surging forward to connect her lips to her wife's. Lexa runs the strawberry from one nipple to the other on the blonde, leaving a juicy line. 

"You taste so good.." Lexa moans out, licking the trail she made with the strawberries. She sucks a nipple in her mouth, savoring the flavor. Clarke moans, grabbing the back of the brunettes head to pull her against her chest harder. 

"Fuck, Lexa, so good. I swear. So good." Lexa growls, loving how vocal her wife is. She pulls away, admiring the hickeys she left across her wife's chest. She grabs another strawberry, this time allowing it to go further south to the blondes wet center. She runs the strawberry through her folds carefully, crawling down her wife's body to taste her prize. Lexa moans out at the first swipe, her wife tangy sweetness mixed with the fruity taste of the strawberry is to die for. She lives from her entrance to the clit, swirling her tongue around it before sucking the nub into her mouth. A few minutes later, Clarke is screaming out Lexas name as her orgasm rocks through her. Lexa flops onto the side of Clarke, licking her fingers off. 

"Give me a few more seconds, then it's your turn." Clarke sighs out, making Lexa smile. After a few more minutes, Clarke rolls on top of Lexa, causing her to groan when her cock touches her wife's thigh. Clarke reached over to the food, grabbing the chocolate first. She makes Lexa turn around before using the chocolate to draw on her back. "Can you guess what I'm writing?" Clarke leans over to whisper in Lexas ear. Lexa tries to focus on what Clarke is spelling out on her back. 

"Is it 'i can't want to suck your-'" she's cut off when Clarke starts licking the chocolate off. Clarke flips the brunette on her back, grabbing the pop rocks. She throws a handful in her mouth before she wraps her lips around her wife's hard length. 

"Shit! Clarke, oh god..." Lexa moans out, feeling her wife's warm mouth on her sensitive organ while the pop rocks pop on her cock. "Keep going baby!" Lexa growls, grabbing the back of Clarke's head before thrusting in her mouth. She cums a minute later, swear words and Clarke's name on her tongue. With a final pop, Clarke crawls up her wife's body. 

"Ready for round two?" Clarke's smile is mischievous, making Lexa moan out once more. She flips their positions, leaving Clarke on her back, surprise evident in her face. "I'll take that as a yes." 

"You're damn right." Lexa bites out before she lines herself up. She grabs the whipped cream again, squirting it in her mouth before she kisses Clarke. At the same time, she thrust her hips forward, entering the blonde in one movement. 

"LEX!" Clarke screams out, her head thrown back leaving her neck exposed. Lexa takes the opportunity to leave more love bites on the blondes creamy skin, not enough to leave bruises, only enough to make sure Clarke feels them later. Clarke can feel herself getting closer, she reaches a hand down to play with her clit only for Lexa to swat it away. 

"Gonna make you cum just from me fucking you. You can do that for me, right baby girl? Be a good girl for me Clarke." Lexa says between thrust. Clarke, unable to speak, nods her head before letting Lexa pound into her faster and harder. Lexa, getting close to her own orgasm, leans back on her heels, her cock still sheathed in her wife's warm and soaking pussy. This angle causes Lexas member to rub against Clarkes front wall, sending her into her second orgasm of the night. 

"Thats it! Make me cum!" Clarke moans out, squeezing Lexa inside of her. Lexa thrust falter before she leans down to bite on Clarke's nipple. 

"Yeah, cum on my dick!" Lexa says as she releases her load deep in the love of her life's womb. 

"Mmmm, make me pregnant baby!" Clarke groans out. Lexa pulls out, going down to taste her wife's and her own release. Their night continues with Lexa and Clarke cumming together a handful more times.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys!

so, I haven't been feeling this for quite a while. I want to start writing again but I won't finish this story. would anyone want to finish this story? I have the list of the 30 days. I can send them to whoever wants this story.


	7. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raven brags some more, Lexa catches Clarke's eye and looks at the couch meaningfully. Clarke frowns; is her wife saying what she thinks she's saying? Lexa raises an eyebrow and nods minutely at the couch. Clarke's eyebrows raise to her hairline. Lexa's lift twice in ribald teasing, a smirk pulling at plump lips. Clarke's own lips widen into a shit-eating grin. Lexa winks at her. She grabs Lexa's hand in anticipation. Raven tells the group to follow her to the acres of green behind the house. Clarke steps to follow, but Lexa pulls on her hand to keep her in place. No one notices when they stay behind.
> 
> "Fuck," Clarke gasps out when everyone had left the house, and clutches the collar of Lexa's shirt. "I knew you were horny too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this :)

Raven and Anya have just moved into a new apartment, for the soon-to-be born baby, which means Raven wants to show all her friends how awesome it is. And really, it's okay, because just as they accept that Raven is smarter than all of them combined, they also accept that Raven (and Anya) has the best homes. And today, they get to see the new one for the first time.

So here they are, standing at Raven and Anya's door, having just knocked, and waiting for one of the girls to open the door.

The door swings open and there Raven is, a wide smile on her face. "You're late."

The explanation is simple: she tried to lure Lexa into a quickie before they left. Unfortunately, Lexa is ever the stickler for rules and wouldn't budge. Which means that they're both awfully horny right now.

"Sorry," Clarke says instead. "Lexa had to finish her report. You know how lawyers get."

Lexa turns to her, eyebrow raised in a 'really?'. In turn, Raven shrugs and lets them in. Once the girl is a comfortable distance away, Lexa pulls on their joint hands and whispers into her ear: "So it's my fault we're late now?"

"It's your fault I'm horny, so I don't see why you can't take the blame for this too."

Lexa hums, seductive and menacing. "I see how it is."

As the whole group comes together, Raven starts giving everyone a tour of the house. The enormous, state-of-the-art kitchen; the beautiful bedroom with a king-size bed; the studio with technology Clarke has never even heard of; and so on and so forth. Eventually they end up in the living room, with its huge television, beautiful chairs, and plush white couch.

As Raven brags some more, with Anya watching proudly, Lexa catches Clarke's eye and looks at the couch meaningfully. Clarke frowns; is her wife saying what she thinks she's saying? Lexa raises an eyebrow and nods minutely at the couch. Clarke's eyebrows raise to her hairline. Lexa's lift twice in ribald teasing, a smirk pulling at plump lips. Clarke's own lips widen into a shit-eating grin. Lexa winks at her. She grabs Lexa's hand in anticipation. Raven tells the group to follow her to the acres of green behind the house. Clarke steps to follow, but Lexa pulls on her hand to keep her in place. No one notices when they stay behind.

"Fuck," Clarke gasps out when everyone has left the house, and clutches the collar of Lexa's shirt. "I knew you were horny too."

Instead of replying, Lexa guides Clarke's hand to her crotch. Clarke presses and feels a light bulge. "I'm wearing compression shorts for a reason."

Clarke catches her wife's lips in a searing kiss. "Let's hurry before they come back."

She falls to her knees, pulling Lexa's jeans with her just so, and then pulls the shorts slightly down as well, leaving both articles of clothing to stretch around tanned thighs and revealing Lexa's pulsing erection. "Fuck."

She licks up the shaft and goes to pull the tip into her mouth, but Lexa stops her with a hand in her hair, pulling her up. Clarke stands and finds dark eyes and a smirk on delectable lips.

"We have to be quick, remember?"

Clarke swears she could cum right there. But she doesn't, because she needs to feel Lexa first.

Lexa who turns her roughly to face the back of the couch and bends her over it with gentle hands. Lexa who bunches Clarke's skirt around her waist and pulls her panties down to her knees as a hand furiously jerks off the dripping cock that meets Clarke's soaked folds a second later. They moan at the sensation. Still not enough.

Lexa leans to whisper in her ear. "Can I?"

Clarke is nowhere near as gente. "Fuck, yes. I've been ready since before we left the house. Just-- fuck me."

So with jeans and shorts pulled down just enough to let her cock free and with hands tight around Clarke's hips, Lexa guides herself into the blonde's aching heat.

When the tip pops in, the two women release ragged sighs. Then Lexa starts sliding farther in, until she finally bottoms out inside Clarke and they can't hold in twin moans of pleasure.

It's such a beautiful, overwhelming feeling, to be so full. Full of Lexa, full of love. Full of cock.

Lexa gives her some seconds to get used to the thick, long intrusion. She knows that her wife is desperate to start moving, what with her walls rippling in invitation, and she loves her for being considerate and putting Clarke's comfort ahead of her own pleasure.

"You can move."

It's like a switch. After pulling almost all the way out, till just the head remains inside, Lexa sets off on a wild pace, hips slamming into Clarke as though her life depends on it. Clarke is pretty sure her own life depends on it.

"Fuck, Lexa, faster," she cries out, words tilted by each rock of Lexa's hips against her own. Inside her, her wife's cock reaches all her deeper places, the amazing girth snugly fit between her tight walls and rushing along them with burning urgency.

Lexa leans over her back and holds onto her shoulders, before upping the pace until Clarke almost tips over the couch every time their bodies meet. The harsh slap of Lexa's hips against her buttocks is the main soundtrack of the room, interlaced with the staccato obscenity of Clarke's moans.

"Fuck, Clarke! Your pussy is sucking my cock so good," Lexa gasps between borderline animalistic thrusts, and she feels pleasure ripple through her body at the words.

The hands on her shoulders circle her body and come to hold her clothed tits, grabbing onto them for dear life as Clarke continues to be fucked into like a bitch in heat. Lexa moans with her, without breaking the breakneck speed she's penetrating Clarke at.

After some minutes, Clarke feels Lexa's thrusts start to falter minimally and she knows her wife is close. Wanting to cum at the same time, she snakes a hand beneath her body and rubs her clit in eager circles.

It builds and it builds and it builds, the heat and the desperation and the avidity growing in every single nerve of her body, until Lexa thrusts at a different angle, hitting the spongy patch in her front wall, and Clarke tumbles over the edge.

She tenses like a bowstring, back arched, and screams profanities into the room like it's begging to know just how thoroughly Lexa is fucking her cunt. She screams and she spasms and she contracts her walls, and that triggers Lexa's own orgasm.

All of a sudden, warm jets of cum shoot into her walls, splashing against her womb, and fill her to the brim with the seed she hopes will give them the baby they so want. The spurts continue for a long time, until Clarke collapses on the back of the couch and Lexa collapses on top of her, both too exhausted, gasping in breaths of fulfillment, to comprehend even where they are.

After a couple of minutes, Lexa remembers. "Clarke," the brunette calls to her in a whisper. "We can't be found like this."

Clarke groans but concedes and allows Lexa to pull out, much to her chagrin. She feels their combined cum leak out and can only hope that some remained to do what cum is supposed to do. She returns her skirt to its original state and tucks Lexa back in her shorts and jeans, careful to catch a droplet of cum on her finger and take it to her mouth, winking at her wife.

Lexa's legs nearly buckle.

A few minutes later, every window is open and blowing fresh air into the room, and the couple are making pancakes for all their friends. That's how the group find them some time later, inconspicuous and happy.

They serve everyone and as everyone goes to find spots to sit, Raven calls to their attention.

"Guys, don't sit on the couch. That boy right there will be premiered tonight, when Anya and I go out to dinner tonight, then come home and fuck each other's brains out on it."

Clarke and Lexa share a look and can barely stifle twin smirks. Well. Raven and Anya move practically every year, so they'll have plenty of other couches to actually premier. Clarke just hopes their quickie didn't leave a stain.


	8. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hummed appreciatively and started a soft rubbing motion. She nuzzled Lexa's sharp jawline and kissed the underside of it. "You're so hard for me. Your cock feels so good against my hand."
> 
> "Good," Lexa muttered, lightly bucking into Clarke's hand, before removing it completely. "Because I'm not letting you touch it again tonight."

In hindsight, considering that there is an actual trope dedicated to it, it should have surprised neither of them how their calm night in turned out. Clarke and Lexa were watching a movie — one Clarke can't even remember the name of —, the blonde curled into the brunette and a comfortable blanket on top of them. It was dark and silent, except for the voices coming from the screen in front of them.

Bored out of her mind by whatever pseudo-intellectual shit was playing, Clarke decided to have her own fun. It started with an innocent hand on Lexa's mid-thigh. I continued with that hand shedding any ounce of innocence by travelling oh so slowly up the thigh, until it came dangerously close to Lexa's crotch. Clarke heard Lexa inhale sharply and knew that the brunette wasn't unaware of her shenanigans.

"Clarke," Lexa warned, but the blonde could feel the hardness in her hand's proximities, so she paid the half-hearted warning no heed. When she moved to palm Lexa's bulge, however, a hand shot out and grabbed hers. Lexa pressed Clarke's hand on her crotch. Clarke held the hardness in her hand, feeling it pulse through Lexa's boxers and sweatpants. "Can you feel it?" Lexa asked, without taking her eyes off the TV.

Clarke hummed appreciatively and started a soft rubbing motion. She nuzzled Lexa's sharp jawline and kissed the underside of it. "You're so hard for me. Your cock feels so good against my hand."

"Good," Lexa muttered, lightly bucking into Clarke's hand, before removing it completely. "Because I'm not letting you touch it again tonight." Clarke started to protest, but Lexa swung a leg over her and sat on her lap, one bent leg on either side of her wife and arms perched on soft shoulders, hanging over the back of the couch. She thrusted once, slowly, letting the blonde feel her hard on. "You touched it without permission," she whispered into Clarke's neck, leaving a feather-light kiss there. "Now I won't let you have it any more."

Clarke groaned and brought her hands to Lexa's ass, pulling her closer and joining the soft thrusting motions. "Fuck, Lexa. Please."

Lexa tutted reproachfully. "No." She leaned back just enough for their hips to part and stopped Clarke's movement with a hand on her wife's belly. "Pull my sweats down." With shaking hands, Clarke hooked her fingers on the waistband of Lexa's sweatpants and pulled it down, just enough for Lexa's erection to spring free. "Good girl," Lexa whispered, not stopping her light and torturous onslaught of kisses to Clarke's neck. "My turn." Lexa brought hand still dangling over the back of the couch to Clarke's jeans and unbuttoned them, before zipping the fly open. She stopped kissing Clarke's neck and dragged the tip of her nose up to a beautiful jaw, over a dimpled chin, and up to a soft cheek, resting her forehead askew on Clarke's. "Now, pull my boxers down. Don't touch your prize."

"Fuck," Clarke breathed out, and tugged at Lexa's boxers to finally, finally release Lexa's stiff shaft. It stood at attention, not yet fully hard but almost there, heavy, perfect balls supporting its weight.

Lexa kissed the corner of her mouth. "Good girl." Long fingers slid inside Clarke's underwear and past trimmed, blond curls, and found wet, swollen lips. Lexa let out a ragged, heavy breath as she dragged her fingers up and down Clarke's damp pussy. "I love you so much. I love  _her_  so much."

"She loves you too, baby," Clarke whined, trying to buck her hips, but Lexa's hand on her belly stopped her. "Let me touch you."

"No."

Lexa gathered Clarke's wetness and slid her hand out. Clarke watched with quivering despair as Lexa's fingers closed around herself and spread Clarke's arousal along the throbbing cock. The next thing Clarke knew, Lexa was pushing off her lap and standing up, hand still languidly stroking her cock. Lexa let go of her dick to get rid of her pants and boxers and returned it to the thick rod right away.

"Take your jeans and panties off," Lexa ordered. "Let me see that wet pussy of yours."

Moaning at the foul language, Clarke was quick to shed her bottoms and slide slightly down on the couch. She opened her legs and presented herself to Lexa, dripping and pulsing as she was.

Lexa hummed in approval. "You know what, maybe you should just get completely naked. I'd like to see those huge tits smiling at me."

Clarke didn't hesitate to discard the rest of her clothes and, seconds later, she was completely nude, her left hand on her belly, waiting for Lexa's permission to touch herself, and the other cupping one of her breasts. She didn't miss the twitch of Lexa's cock.

"You can touch yourself now," Lexa said and sat down on the couch beside her. Clarke moaned when her fingers finally came in contact with her slick heat and started stroking herself up and down, circling her clit each time she reached it and slightly dipping her fingers into her entrance every time they passed over it. She thought it was heaven, but then Lexa pulled one of her legs on top of a tan, long one, and Clarke could see every detail of Lexa jerking off — and _that_ was definitely heaven.

Clarke knew Lexa was staring at Clarke's pussy while pumping her length, so she rubbed a few furious circles over her clit and began their descent to her entrance. She was so wet that she didn't even have to start with only one digit. She slid two fingers in and started thrusting them in and out of herself fast.

Lexa stopped masturbating for some seconds and cupped her balls in her previously occupied hand, fondling them while she watched as two fingers pumped in and out of Clarke's cunt, wetter every time they slid out, only to slide back in with greater force and speed. "Fuck, Clarke. Keep fucking yourself like that. I bet you wish that was my cock..."

"I do, baby, I do," Clarke moans, pulling out. The reprieve was brief, however, for merely a second later, Clarke inserted a third finger and started hammering the three digits into herself as though they were Lexa's angry cock. "I can almost feel you cum inside me."

Lexa roared at that and went back to stroking herself, a new ardour in her motions. She pumped herself from base to tip and rubbed her thumb on the tip each time she reached up, so she could spread the pre-cum steadily leaking from her slit all over her shaft and make her hand slide more easily along its length. She was close; she was so close, she could feel her balls harden and thump and heat up until the pressure was unbearable.

In one swift motion, she rolled onto Clarke's lap and removed Clarke's fingers from her pussy. "Fuck my mouth," she gasped, and Clarke inserted her fingers in Lexa's mouth, starting a rough rhythm and making the brunette choke. Lexa, drunk on the taste of her wife's nectar, found Clarke's clit with two fingers, then lined herself up with Clarke's entrance and plunged inside. She started fucking into Clarke at a desperate, hasty, harsh pace, and that, mixed with the cum-laced fingers in her mouth, as well as feeling her balls deliciously trapped and massaged between their bodies, made her crash over the edge, taking Clarke with her.

Clarke screamed Lexa's name into the otherwise silent living room, feeling her wife's cum burst in thick, hot spurts that lined her walls and painted them white. Clarke's own core trembled, rippled, vibrated around Lexa's cock, milking it to the last jet, which struck into her womb like the last breath of their dying orgasms.

She looked at Lexa and her walls fluttered when she saw her wife's closed eyes and open mouth, her own fingers dangling from it and covered in saliva. She brought them to her own mouth and sucked them clean, before wrapping her arms around Lexa's midsection. Lexa sighed contentedly and nuzzled her neck, dropping a soft kiss on her pulse point, and burrowed further into Clarke's embrace.

Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and didn't lift her lips, instead keeping them on tanned skin and humming soothingly against it. "You're such a beautiful girl."

"I should be saying that," Lexa whispered, jagged and spent. Arms snaked around Clarke's waist and Lexa's body melted even deeper into hers.

With another kiss to Lexa's cheek, Clarke squeezed around Lexa's now soft length, which twitched wearily inside her. "You already took such good care of me. It's only fair that I take care of you now." Clarke started rubbing softly up and down Lexa's back with one hand. The other came up to brush the sweaty chestnut curls matted to her wife's forehead. "I love taking care of you."

Lexa leaned back to stare into Clarke's eyes and took the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss. "In a few months, I'll be taking care of you and them," she said, nodding at Clarke's belly. There was no doubt in her mind that they would conceive a baby during the challenge. "Day six. Mutual masturbation," she smiled cheekily, with a shallow thrust of her hips. "We can check it off our list."


End file.
